


The First Kill

by Titti



Series: Malfoy Childhood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Lucius is a precious child.





	The First Kill

Seven-year-old Lucius walked through the hallways of Malfoy mansion until he reached his father's study. With the composure worthy of a Malfoy, he knocked on the mahogany wood.

"Come in," his father said in his imperious tone. "What is it, Lucius?"

"Mother asked me to let you know that Goddy is dead," Lucius replied impassibly.

"What happened?" Caligula Malfoy asked.

"He tripped me, and I cursed him." Lucius looked at his father, pleased with his first act of magic. "It's not like we can't get another house elf," he added haughtily.

Caligula nodded and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Lucius."


End file.
